


Enter The Multiverse

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Multiverse, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, There are like 5 billion Tony Starks, i don't even know how to tag this tbh, its just a fun lil thing, they aren't based on any other canon Tonys, they're just a bunch of other Tonys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: The first Tony to show up wakes him up in the middle of the night and calls him an asshole. But the morning two more of him have shown up and they’re all squabbling over suit designs when Tony wakes up and makes his way to the common area of the compound. The rest of the team is watching them all, confused, when Tony walks into the room. “Please tell me you aren’t another,” Steve says and he frowns.“Why is there three of me in the living room?” he asks and Bruce’s eyebrows draw together.“Tony, if anyone would have the answer to that it’s you,” he says.Original Prompt: One Tony is brilliant but two would be beautiful, three would be heart stopping and four would be world shattering. It's seems the Multiverse has deemed it's Tony day and the averages have so many Tony's on there hands it's ether a dream or a nightmare.





	Enter The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is other than a fun little self indulgent thing tbh. But it was a prompt and I thought it was fun so I decided to post it here as well as on my tumblr.

The first Tony to show up- besides himself of course- wakes him up in the middle of the night and calls him an asshole. And, because he’s talking to himself, he tells himself to fuck off and goes back to sleep until the morning. But then two more of him have shown up and they’re all squabbling over suit designs when Tony wakes up and makes his way to the common area of the compound.

The rest of the team is watching them all, confused, when Tony walks into the room. “Please tell me you aren’t another,” Steve says and he frowns.

“Why is there three of me in the living room?” he asks and Bruce’s eyebrows draw together.

“Tony, if anyone would have the answer to that it’s you,” he says.

“Hey, yeah, how come you guys have Bruce Banner? Is he not the Hulk in this universe?” one of him asks.

They all frown, confused. “I’m still the Hulk,” Bruce says but the Tony that spoke looks as confused as the avengers do.

“Then why are you all... Bruce Banner-y? In my universe you let the Hulk take over permanently. I don’t know the details, just what Hulk said and frankly it makes no sense.”

Bruce looks more confused than before and then shrugs. “I... don’t know how or even why that would happen. Hulk only comes out if he’s needed,” he says.

“How come this Steve wears a cooler suit than my Steve? My Steve wears an ugly ass bought colored flag thing and yeah maybe this Steve’s suit looks like its in need of a wash but its definitely cooler,” another Tony says.

“I designed it,” Tony explains and the other him nods.

“Makes sense. SHIELD designs our suits minus mine obviously. Guess Coulson likes the nostalgia.”

Clint perks up, “your Coulson is alive?” he asks and oh, that’s rough. Tony has hear rumors that they were together before he died but he’s never really gotten confirmation. This isn’t confirmation either, but it does seem to support the rumors.

The other Tony nods. “Is your Coulson... not alive?” he asks.

“No,” Steve says. “Is your SHIELD not HYDRA?” he asks and right, good question. Count on Steve to think of it.

The Tony that spoke frowns. “Um. Not that I know of. Yours was?”

“Mine was too,” says the third Tony. “Then the apocalypse happened but since New York is still here I assume that didn’t happen in this universe.”

The Tony with Hulk instead of Bruce raises an eyebrow. “The apocalypse, huh. How come you guys got all the exciting stuff and I only got dumped by Pepper?” he asks.

“No that happened here too,” Tony tells him.

“Boo on us,” he mumbles but the Tony with maybe-not-HYDRA-SHIELD and alive Coulson frowns.

“Are none of you dating Steve?” he asks. “We’re married in my universe. I mean I assumed you two were together here too since he knew right away none of us were you,” he says to Tony.

“I’m with Steve,” Apocalypse Tony says.

“Right on,” Alive Coulson Tony says, high living the other him.

Steve looks, Tony thinks, as confused as he does. “There are...  _multiple_ universes where we’re together?” he asks but more out of disbelief than curiosity.

The two Tonys that are apparently with Steve shrug. “Yeah. I mean, I just sort of assumed we were all with you. To be honest I can’t really imagine my life without you. Well, not you. Other you,” Apocalypse Tony says and its probably only because he knows himself, even in other universes he guesses, that he knows that particular Tony pities him. So does Alive Coulson Tony and frankly he resents that. At least Dumped By Pepper Tony gets it even if he’s got a weird Bruce situation going.

“So,” Tony says, changing the subject, “why the hell are you all here?”

*

Steve watches as four Tony’s squabble about suit designs and the things they tired, the things they dismissed, and all of them ripping on the other’s designs. When people say you’re your own worst critic Steve thinks they should all watch this exchange because none of the Tony’s like the other Tony’s designs. One of them is on about repulser technology being inefficient and a relic of the past, another is on about the color pattern being shit, the third is on about the helmet, his Tony in particular is admonishing the others about not using nano tech. It’s a mess.

“Can you guys just... get back to your own universes?” he asks and they all turn in sync. Its creepy as hell to watch considering they all have the same look on their faces, even the ones who are dating him apparently, and not one of them looks impressed.

“We need to figure out how to get each one of them back to the right universe and there’s literally infinity options to chose from. We’re running tests,” his Tony says.

“Leave the science to the big boys,” Apocalypse Tony adds.

“Well maybe he has ideas,” Alive Coulson Tony says.

“Yeah, but they’re never really good,” Weird Bruce Tony says.

“Don’t be rude, he tries his best,” Alive Coulson Tony says and Weird Bruce Tony sighs.

“I’m aware of that but he really should stick to strategy. That’s his expertise.”

“Tony, send them _back_ ,” Steve tells his Tony in particular.

“I will once I’m done explaining to them why they all suck.”

The other three Tony’s turn in sync, all making the exact same offended noise and just like that they’re off again. Steve sighs and decides to break out the big guns.

*

Pepper and Natasha over see the four Tony’s and every time one of them tries to argue about something unrelated to getting them all back to the right universe they tell them to get back on track. That’s when the fifth Tony shows up and they all frown. “Why am I white?” he asks the other four and Natasha’s Tony in particular grins.

“FRI, call Rhodey and tell him I’m black,” he says. “In another universe. Tell him I’m black in another universe,” he amends.

The other three Tony’s raise their eyebrows in sync and that’s creepy. “I guess we come in different races,” Apocalypse Tony says.

Black Tony rolls his eyes, “there are infinite universes dumbass- we come in all races and genders. Don’t know why I ended up with four white me’s though,” he mumbles.

“We’re Italian,” Tony says but Alive Coulson Tony frowns at that so clearly he isn’t Italian.

Black Tony squints, “I hate to break it to you, but Italy is in Europe. You’re white,” he says and Natasha’s Tony laughs.

“Yeah, I know that. What I meant was that that’s where we came from. Which obviously isn’t the case for you, and your accent tells me you’re American which probably means you don’t actually know your origin country,” he says.

“I’m actually Romanian,” Alive Coulson Tony says. “And Jewish. Any of you Jewish?” he asks and the rest of the Tonys frown.

“I’m an atheist,” Black Tony says and the rest nod.

Romanian Tony rolls his eyes, “oh course you all are,” he mumbles.

“So, out of curiosity any of you married to Rhodey?” Black Tony who is also apparently Married To Rhodey Tony asks.

The rest of the Tonys shake their heads. “My Rhodey died,” Apocalypse Tony says and Natasha’s Tony winces.

“Mine’s fine, but we aren’t married. I mean we experimented a little in college but that’s it.” Pepper looks surprised by this but doesn’t say anything. “Also these idiots are married to _Steve_. Rogers,” he adds for clarification. Apocalypse Tony and Romanian and also apparently Jewish Tony exchange a look while Married to Rhodey Tony wrinkles his nose.

“Steve and I hate each other,” he says and Natasha’s Tony lets out a sigh of relief.

“Finally someone with sense,” he says, earning a dirty look from Romanian and Apocalypse Tony.

*

They at least figure out where all the Tony’s are coming from, but not until Tony But A Woman shows up with Starbucks. “Why are you all looking at me like that? I knew i’d be stuck here for awhile so I got coffee,” she says.

“Nice to know I’m hot in all sexes,” Natasha’s Tony says, eyeing himself- herself?- up.

Lady Tony wrinkles her nose. “Pig. Guess male me is a gross asshole,” she mumbles.

“He used to have a stripper plane,” Pepper tells her, selling their Tony out in an instant and he looks way too offended at this.

Lady Tony gives him a dirty look. “I hope you aren’t married to Natasha in this universe,” she says and Natasha’s eyebrows fly up.

“We’re _married_?” she asks. Its not like she’s told anyone about her sexuality and frankly she doesn’t even know if she’s attracted to women _or_  men given how the Red Room forced her to flirt with anything that moved if that’s what would get her information. Now its sort of second nature and whatever attraction that may or may not have been there is long eroded. Guess her in another universe figured out what she hasn’t.

Tony But a Woman frowns. “We’re... not together in this universe?” she asks.

“Stripper plane,” Natasha says in way of an explanation and Woman Tony nods sagely.

“In my defense,” her Tony starts but Married to Rhodey Tony cuts him off.

“There is no defense, that’s shitty and you should feel shitty,” he says.

“I had a very good relationship with those women and what they did was hard work. They tried to teach me once and I almost broke my neck, you should respect them even if you think I’m an ass. Which is a fair opinion,” he says and well, Natasha wasn’t expecting that.

“In your universe,” she asks Woman Tony, “was I a Black Widow?”

She frowns, “a _who_?”

“You know. Black Widow. Red Room, kinda attached to HYDRA but not really?” her Tony says but Woman Tony still looks confused.

“I don’t know what that is either,” Married to Rhodey Tony says.

“Then what am I even like?” Natasha asks, unable to conceptualize herself outside that scope of being.

Woman Tony grins, “still hot.” She rolls her eyes because apparently Tony is a pig in both sexes.

“That answers nothing. You a superhero?” her Tony asks and Lady Tony laughs.

“Oh my god, you have delusions of grander that put mine to _shame_ ,” she says.

The rest of the Tony’s look confused. “No we’re all superheroes. Iron Heart?” Married to Tony Rhodey says and the other four frown.

“Iron _Man_ ,” her Tony corrects but the rest nod so they’ve taken that name too.

Married to Rhodey Tony rolls his eyes. “White me’s aren’t creative,” he mumbles and then eyes up Woman Tony. “Except you, you might be creative I don’t know yet.”

“There are universes where we are honest to god superheroes?” she asks.

“Did you universe find Steve Rogers?” Pepper asks and Woman Tony frowns.

“Yeah, dead seventy years after he went into the ice- are you telling me he’s _alive_  in your universes?” she asks.

Their Tony nods to Romanian Tony and Apocalypse Tony. “They’re married to him. We hate him,” he says, gesturing to himself and Married to Rhodey Tony. “But if you aren’t a superhero what do you do? Did you get kidnapped in Afghanistan? What is your life _like_?” Tony asks.

Woman Tony shrugs. “Fine I guess. I run the company- green energy mostly. Howard didn’t like it much but Howard can bite me,” she says.

Married to Rhodey Tony, “Howard?”

The rest of the Tony’s look at him, all of them annoyed. “You didn’t have Howard Stark as a parent? What’s your relationship like with your dad?” Apocalypse Tony asks.

Married to Rhodey Tony shrugs. “Fine, I guess. I mean we aren’t close but we aren’t on bad terms. I... take it you guys are on bad terms with your dads?” he asks more than states.

“Howard was an abusive piece of shit,” Woman Tony says and the rest nod in agreement.

Married to Rhodey Tony lets out a soft laugh, “sucks to be you guys. The company though- why are you running it?” he asks Woman Tony but the rest look confused too.

“Its... Stark Industries?” their Tony says, frowning. “I mean Pep has been running SI for like ten years almost now, but still. I had it before I made her CEO.”

The rest of the Tonys give Natasha’s Tony a confused look. “You gave Pepper the company?” Woman Tony asks, shocked.

“Mine went under in the apocalypse but I manage,” Apocalypse Tony says.

“I still have mine but I don’t do clean energy I do oil. Engineering was always my second love,” Romanian Tony says and her Tony wrinkles his nose.

“You’re killing the planet you dumb piece of shit. What kind of superhero are you? You’re not saving anything,” he says, surprisingly angry about this.

“You almost ended the world with Ultron,” Natasha reminds him.

“That was an accident,” Tony says in his defense and only Apocalypse Tony seems to forgive him for that one.

“Wait, can we go back to the company? What the hell is Stark Industries? In my universe I work at Rhodey’s company and its Rhodes Labs. What’s Rhodey do here?” he asks their Tony.

“He’s a colonel in the Air Force. He runs a company in your universe?” he asks and Married to Rhodey Tony nods.

“Pharmaceuticals. Very focused on getting medications to poorer areas both in America and elsewhere.”

Woman Tony frowns, “then how the fuck did you end up a superhero? Actually I want all your origin stories. Are we still Italian?” she asks.

“I’m Romanian. Are you Jewish?” he asks and she frowns.

“No, I’m Catholic,” she says and the atheist Tonys all wrinkle their noses.

*

The downside to a bunch of Tonys is that they all know how the other thinks and they keep shooting down ideas as soon as they crop up, and they crop up  _fast_. “Look- first of all we need to break the damn connection. Who did this? Stripper plane?” Woman Tony asks, glaring at their Tony. He sighs and Natasha shares a look with Pepper, who’s just as amused as she is.

“Why have none of you closed the damn connection to the other universes?” someone new asks and they look over to find an annoyed brown woman who is, despite her obvious differences to the rest of the Tonys, unmistakably another Tony.

“I told them to do that but you know. Men,” Woman Tony 1.0 says.

Other Woman Tony squints and looks around. “Are none of you from Afghanistan?” she asks.

Their Tony sighs, “no. In this universe I was the weapons developer who pretty much single handedly ruined the country. Sorry about that,” he says, at least looking properly ashamed even if Afghanistan Tony looks confused.

“What are you talking about? Afghanistan is fine. Is America a third world country in this universe? It is in mine.” 

Natasha’s Tony’s eyebrows fly up. “Plot twist.”

“Are you Jewish?” Romanian Tony asks and their Tony rolls his eyes.

“She’s wearing a hijab- obviously fucking not,” he says and Afghanistan Tony laughs. 

“I take it none of you are Muslim?”

“Most of them are atheists except him,” Woman Tony says, Romanian Tony. “I’m Catholic. Left over from my Italian roots though I guess these guys didn’t stick to that,” he says, a little judgment in her voice.

Their Tony rolls his eyes, “I found food culture more important than a mary sue magical sky fairy,” he says and Natasha claps her hands as all three religious Tonys suck in a breath.

“Get yourselves the fuck out of the wrong universe!” she tells them.

“Wait- before we get to that are you also a superhero?” Married to Rhodey Tony asks Afghanistan Tony.

“Yeah, Iron Heart. You?” she asks and he grins.

“Alright- another creative. These idiots go by ‘Iron Man’ like some kind of freaks. This one isn’t even a superhero. Are you married to Rhodey?” he asks and Afghanistan Tony frowns.

“Who?” she asks and the rest of the Tonys look offended. “What? Are none of you married to Nick? Fury,” she clarifies when they all look confused. They all raise their eyebrows when she says Nick’s last name and color Natasha curious she wants to know too.

“He’s like... basically my dad in my universe,” Woman Tony 1.0 says and Afghanistan Tony wrinkles her nose.

“Same here, ish,” her Tony says.

“Died in the apocalypse,” Apocalypse Tony says.

“Don’t even know who that is,” Romanian Tony says and when her Tony tells him he was the former director of SHIELD he frowns. “Coulson runs SHIELD.”

“Is SHIELD a non profit organization here?” Afghanistan Tony asks. They all look confused so she takes that as a no. “Huh. Well that’s how I met Nick- who is my age in my universe. I was doing charity work in America.”

“Does he still have only one eye?” Natasha asks because all those Tonys must be dying to ask but they’re all exercising extreme self control not to ask. They all look relieved when she does it for them and Afghanistan Tony nods.

“Lost an eye to infection in childhood. Not unusual in America,” she says. Clint is going to lose his shit when she tells him later.

*

Clint looks annoyed and honestly Bruce can’t blame him. “They drank all the fucking coffee,” he says.

“Ate all the cookies too and Afghanistan Tony is a scrapper- don’t try and take her sweets.” Even Hulk wouldn’t battle it out with her and Bruce wasn’t about to test his luck. He just wanted a damn cookie.

“They figured it out!” Natasha yells, running into the kitchen all but crying in relief. He would too, if he’d been put in charge of keeping them all organized. “Thank fuck. You should have seen them all argue about the fucking suits. Who cares?” she says, shaking her head. “Also apparently there is a universe where I am not only married to Tony, but I also work at Claire's and wear Uggs. I should horrible and I hate me,” she says.

“Anyone say anything about me?” Clint asks and Nat nods.

“Yeah, Afghanistan Tony’s world is weird and America is a third world country and you got some disease that made you go deaf in your teens,” she says.

Clint sulks. “Why the fuck do I get the short stick?” he mumbles.

Natasha squints, “I wear _Uggs_  and I’m _married_  to Tony. Deafness is not that bad, especially compared to _that_ ,” she says.

“Any news about the other me’s?” Bruce asks and Natasha nods.

“There’s a short fat Russian Tony that married you but then you got killed by his rivals in Poland and also World War Two ended ten years later than it did here in that universe.”

Bruce winces. “Yikes.”

“Weirdest Tony to show up, go,” Clint says.

Natasha shrugs, “probably a toss up between Japanese Tony who really liked her Kawaii fashion choices or the one Tony that showed up that we _think_  was an alien but none of us were totally sure. We had no fucking clue what he was trying to say. Or even if he was a he.”

“How is alien Tony on par with Kawaii Tony?” he asks.

Natasha pulls out her phone and shows him a picture of all the Tony’s together with Japanese Kawaii Tony in the front in a bunch of pastel colors with fuzzy mint green cat ears on, baby pink hair in big curls that suggests she’s wearing a wig, and a giant smile on her face. He can spot their Tony right away because he looks as confused by this version of himself as he and Clint do. “I see your point,” he says. “She Iron Man too? Or Iron Woman?” he amends.

Natasha lets out a loud snort, “oh my god guys, you should have seen her suit it was a thing of beauty. Tony in pastels should be immortalized.”

“Actually it was, she had the best designs out of all of us. Which is fucking nuts when you consider that the suits were designed to look like stuffed animals from her childhood. Guess I don’t sacrifice style in any universe,” Tony says.

Clint raises an eyebrow, “seriously?” he asks.

Tony nods. “Yeah. She put that suit through the fucking _ringer_  and came out with some pretty damn sweet designs and functions. Kinda wished I could have picked her brain longer. Also she told my Japanese was an insult to the language.”

Bruce snorts and starts laughing. “Sounds like something you’d say.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
